Perhaps tomorrow will be my yesterday
by yuri33
Summary: What happens when you are desperate? And when you obtain all the things that you wanted and loved, but now, you lose it for any reason that you don t know or you don t understand? Everybody hates you….buy why? Could you love two different persons? Hermion


**Hi everybody!!! I´m ****Yamila**** and I´d wrote this ****fanfic**** because I was every bored…to the school and that****´s**** things XDD ****So****… well, I don´t know how much English but I´m learning and for this reason you´ll found a lot of mistakes! T.T**** if anyone can help me whit this please, let me know in a review.**

**One thing that you´ve to consider****: the words in ****italics are ****thinking**** of Hermione... And,**** without****anything**** more to say****, her****e**** is the ****fanfic**** I wish you like it! Enjoy it and review please!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"****Perhaps my tomorrow will be my yesterday****"**

**Chapter 1: "Good news?"**

_♦__ I love __my fri__ends __however __much __that__ they__ are __a bit __strange, or as you like call them__… _

_Lavender is the kind __of person who so to speak form…shes a jack. She´s friend__ of everybody__, is very sociable, good and responsible, makes all things__ in the college she alone or this she __feign to be__…__Lav__ requests__ me some few __times the task. _

_Parvati__ is a very good person although ver__y directly and without __shamefulness__… which sometimes brings proble__ms. But we help when we need us… She´s__ in__telligent and sluggish at once when shes not __with Ginny…_

_Ginny is the person more casual that __I had__ ever known (but not the only). She__ does not care __about __nothing at all with total to do what he wants and more if __you touch the theme that more __hurts__ her__: love. __For her nobody wants her really__…_

_And finally Luna, is one of my best friends and the more cheerful, __she __never upset with anyone. So I think (because she does not s__ay) she costs a lot express her__ feel__ings like me__…_

_Speaking for myself__: I cannot save mor__e everything that__ pass inside me__… __goin__g__ to explode!!! Although they told me everything__ I cannot __do it, __is difficult f__or me. How told them that I can__ love__ too? I cant__… apart, the most fu__nny is that the boy that I__ l__ove… he dont like me__ What they expect __that I__count then? Apart from Mc __Laggen__, of course, that li__ttle more today and we kiss us__…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione!!! Are you here?-Lavender pulled me out of my thoughts.

-What? Yes…yes I am here. But what are you doing?- I asked them

-In anything, buy go rising upstairs before that Mc.Gonagall castigate us…

-You are right. Let's move!- I accorded above and once again to speak.-Girls, are you going to the travel of studies of this year?

-Yes, we believe that yes… is a little expensive, but we believe that is going to be fun. Are you not going to come? You´re boring!-Parvati exclaimed.

-I? Boring?- I laughed -Of course yes! _and__ much more if__ Harry__ goes__…)_ What you believe that am I?

-Anyway, is a promise. Then, in mid-year well go!!! Surely we are going to get fun…-added the brunette with face perverted.

-As you want…

Just when my friends began again to talk about their boyfriends, but just at this moment the Professor opened the door of the classroom. _I am salvaged!_

------------------------------

At the end of the class, Luna and I looked for something to eat in the Great Hall. A few minutes after appeared my other best friends: Harry and Ron, who sat in front our.

-Hi! How are you? – They asked.

-Good. Eating.- We replied them.

-Hermione, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? We will see the Ron´s brothers – Harry told me after taking a long juice drink . MY pumpkin juice.

-It´s fine!!!- I replied very happy.

-Ok, we´ll see you on Saturday at 11am in the lobby.

-Ready-. For the end the conversation, we said goodbye. Luna and I went to the potion class, together with the girls. –Guess! Guess!- Luna told to the rest of the group -Hermione arranged with Harry to go together to Hogsmeade…!- I stayed frost to listen these words of my timid Luna. All my friends were watching me in a very ridiculous form, surprised and maintained the laughter. I got face of anger and told them:

-Oh, by God!!!! Only we are going to visit the store of the brothers of Ron and himself going to go too.

-Nobody believes that.

-Well, don´t believe me, I don´t mind.

-Don´t make you the offended…

-I don´t do nothing, is the truth!- At that time Snape told us that we´ve to enter to one of the worst classes that could have. I sat down, as always, together with Ron and Harry. The class began and our teacher told us which were the instructions and ingredients to make a new potion that now I don´t remember how was called.

-So… How are you friends?-asked me the red

-Well, they still like always…annoy me.

-Why?

-No… for nothing. Things our, I do not know why but now they don´t believe what I say.

-What rare! What happened with them now? But there must have their reasons…

-Ja – Ja what funny!- I said sarcastic-To my knowledge I didn´t nothing, or at least that´s I think …_Was it so obvious_

And we were talking with Ron, while we did our respective potions. But I was surprised because Harry not mention neither one word. So I turn round to my another side and watched him. He smiled up to me, then I smiled too, but the boy continuous without to say anything. -Why you don´t speak? Did I something wrong?- I asked him no wonder it

-No. Hermione you didn´t nothing, and neither you Ron- He added noting that his friend was going to ask the same.-What happens is that this Sunday for the morning we mess against Slytherin.

-So?

-So…that Snape, as he knows I am the captain of our house is going to do the impossible for us fence evil.

- He cannot be so bad, I think it´s great that you try not to put you in problems but…any word….it isn´t too much?

-Hermione, you know that he´s capable of anything, isn´t he?

-Yes, but…

-Miss Granger!!!!!!!

-Y-yes?

-Do you want some coffee to you and your friends too?- asked us ironically the professor.-What do you believe is this? A bar? No gentlemen!!! This is a class and here comes to study not to speak!. 50 points developed for Gryffindor!

-But is not fair! I only asked about how mach unicorn powder I had to take to the potion!- I Iied as a desperate attempt to defend myself. -But may be that you don´t serve neither for that?! Frankly Miss I don´t know how you did for enter to this school…

-How you can say that?- Harry erupted –Of course, in that case I remain the same question about you…

-No Harry leave him, you know how he is, it´s not worth…- I said in voice very low, almost inaudible, but it was too late. He only looked me and smiled me.

-How do you dare Potter?!- Snape seemed very offended –You´re punish!!!!!!!! Mr. Weasley should go to the forest prohibited and bring me something one professor requested me and since these you….- He looked to red inquisitionally -And in regard to Potter and Granger- Snape said going now look to Harry and me, while he smiling in a manner which inspired fear -You have to prepare a sample of this potion for whole class, and already know that it´s one of the most difficult, which justifies that in the today class none of his stupid companions had achieved.

There was a series of murmurs of angry students. -Shh…Shut up!!! And in regard to my students punished they will have to come on Sunday afternoon, while the rest of college appreciates the game of this day…I´m so pity Potter! Harry looked at Snape with a deep hatred and 5 seconds after the bells rang. The 3 took up rapidly our things and we abandon the place.

-Forgive me Harry!- I tried to apologize me once outside and away from the classroom.

-Don´t worry, it wasn´t your fault… and neither yours Ron- Harry added, as he had seen his friend was going to say something again.

-Yes I had, to begin to talk

-No Ron, I was the silly. I shouldn´t tell nothing to Harry, I had to have assumed that if he said nothing was because he´d a reason…

-No, you Hermione had nothing to do, he hadn´t right to insult you in that way… Who he believed to be?! - exclaimed the green-eyed.

-That already happened, don´t give it importance.- I tried to change the conversation -And… What we are going to do now?

-Nothing. We must fulfil our punishment - replied Ron – I… to seek who knows what to the forest prohibited …

-I hate him!!!!- I interrupted -How may be that we hook us for doing things that should he do?

-Very true. That is already the height.- added Harry.

-Well, I am going to see my friends and something to eat. I see you on Saturday morning.

-Ok, but not reach late! Look that we are going to go without you!- I smiled before the comment of Ron, and a few minutes after I was facing my friends in the Great Hall -Until I found you! Why you arrived so late?

-We were always here. - replied Luna

-And…How did you do ?-Ginny looked me in a strange way

-Why?

-For your new punishment. Lav told us about it.

-Ah… how you want to I am? Happy?

-I think so…- added Parvati

-What? - _I__ not saw any__thing positive to this_

-Yeah, a punishment with Harry and Ron. I would be very happy.- I simulated not have regarded such part and I reported that it was not important for me. -And? You not far account the eyes that he has?- Parvati seemed exasperated.

-Yes but…. That I not going to deny but… Please! Do not begin to upset me again!

The next day at 8 in the morning; I got up, I took a towel and went to the bathroom of our room before my friends wake up. When I finished in the shower I went out covered by my favorite towel that had a "H" of my name embroidered, which I don´t remember who gave me it by my birthday, a few months ago. For when I had finished dressing me, Parvati and Lav already began to wake up. I went to the toilet once more time to make up me a little, not much. When I returned my 2 friends were already fixed

-Good day- I said them. Both also greeted me, but the brunette had remained look at me. –How I can see you are list- She told me.

-Yes- I replied between yawning -Forgiveness. It is that I still have dream, I hate get up early Saturdays also.

-It´s true, but you look very pretty- Lavender apparently had also repaired in me.

-Thank you. But I don´t think so.…

-Yes, you are. And I know why!- intervened mysteriously Parvati

-Why?- I asked him, although I already wise perfectly which was the response.

-By Ron and Harry!

-Already you begin again!. I told you what we are going to do, so please do not continue.- I was sure that my voice denoted much how much I had tired with that issue.

-Ok, I´ll shut up my mouth…

- Thanks. And now I should go downstairs, if I come late those 2 goes without my.- I told them and I said goodbye.

-That you have fun!!!- a happy Lav greeted me with the hand

- Lav, Lav… is obvious that she´s going to amuse- Parvati told her, and I didn´t know why such momentum in this "obvious". Well, yes really… Then I left them "deliberating" in our piece and stepped out quickly by the stairs towards the hall, at the entrance of the castle. When I was going down, Harry and Ron I had been saw me. When I arrived where they were, I gave them the good days also but, unlike my friends, the guys were slow to answer me.

-Good Morning… Mione? Are you? Our friend?- The red began to question me

-No spring! I am Pansy!- I laughed –Of course that I am! What do you drank for breakfast?

-I didn´t want to offend you! That bad you wake up today uhm?!- he told me -And I that I would tell you´re so beautiful…

-For the first thing that you told: is a lie, I was loaded you!. And the second: although do not think so, equally, thanks.

-You´re welcome.

-And you Harry? How are you? You are silent again…- I survey while I turned toward him.

-What? Ah…I…I´m fine. I´m only with a little dream.

-Don´t worry that I´m too.- and without want it I set free a small yawn. But at that moment…

-The pupils from 6 th to go to Hogsmeade! Come over here!- Filch interrupted us. In a row and one by one, we had to go through the "inspection" of the watchman. A loss of time…30 minutes later we came to our destiny, after having travelled in the carriages from school.

-Guys!!! How are you? Very many time!- Fred greeted us, barely we stand in the store. As we finish greeting the twin, not spent much time to appear his brother, he asked: What are you doing here?

- We´re walking by Hogsmeade- Ron replied.

-I see… but well, come in! And choose what you want. Courtesy of the house.

- Thanks!!!

-With pleasure. Take what you want.

A half hour later, I had caught a micropuff _It__ is beautiful!_ And Harry had chosen a pen that wrote alone. As the local was a small, we go out for a while until Ron left the store too, who had caught a large bag, so it seemed that went to empty the business of their brothers and went so long…

-That beautiful is that thing plush!-commented on the green-eyed -This "thing plush" is a micropuff- I corrected him –But it doesn´t matter, And what about you? What you bought that pen?

-Precisely, for not having to write- His face was the mirror of pride.

-What lazy you are! But I admit that you´re right. It is very useful.

Harry merely to smile and ventured:- What if we are going to drink something? I pay.

-I would like but… what about Ron?

-I think that is for much more time. He just to grasp a second bag… how I can see, he going to melt their brothers. I looked back into the store also and I laughed –It´s true!

-We will or not?- the eyes of the boy were not established in the shop, if not in my eyes. Their gaze intimidated me, so…

-I do not know. And if he come back fast?

-What I doubt. Don´t you want come with me?

-Of course yes.

-Then? At the end I completed by bowing to its proposal

-Ok. In that case, that he waits for us the village is small. What do you think if we are going to the 3 brooms?- Once we reached the site, we sat in a table for two, along with the window that gave towards the street

.- Good afternoon. What you ask for?- The waiter questioned us

-Good afternoon.- replied my companion -I want a coffee with roasted, please. And you Hermione what you are going to ask for?

-I wanna orange juice and also toast, please.

-Ok. I'll be right back.

-Thank you. -When the waiter went away, Harry looked me fixedly at the eyes once more time. He took me the hand that had supported on the table. -Mione…- He began to talk but…

-Gentlemen, excuse the trouble but Sugar or sweetener?- The waiter returns again.

-Sugar!!!- I shouted him. _That´s __lack__…_ And the poor man went back again timidly from where they had departed.

-Good, Hermione, poor waiter! What happened?- my friend looked me surprised for my reaction.

-Nothing.- I released a nervous laughter -.

-Sure?

-Yes. It is just that I am so crazy sometimes and…. There are many things that you do not know me. _That neither I __myself know_

-Like what?- He asked me_** seductively**_? Frankly, I did not have any response to these

-As many, I don´t know…. look up about it!

-I will do it.

-So…what you going to say me before came the waiter with its cursed question?

-What? Ah! Nothing it´s just…- He failed complete their sentence.

-Your order.- We´d to stop again, the waiter more timely worldwide magical comes back, but equally we appreciated him and started to eat when…

-What now?! And these Contributions of where they left?- Harry and me looked to the ceiling without understand the reason for the rain of Contributions.

-I have not idea.

-CONGRATULATIONS!!!!- Shouted someone who appeared to be the responsible for the local – You are our customers no. 10,000!!!

-Our what???!!!- Both asked.

-Yeah, yeah. Our customers' no. 10,000! And you have won a dinner for 2 people totally free!- informed us the mistress, happier her that ourselves, "alleged" winners.

-Oh! Well, mmm… thanks a lot!!- We told her while Harry left his chair. Sew that I imitated it while also appreciated.

-You are welcome!!!. Enjoy it!!!!- The woman smiled very excited. While she was speaking, Harry and I were virtually outside the local. We leave it and started to walk the streets.

-Those Local junk!- complained my friend.

-Hey! Guys! Harry! Hermione! Wait me!- the red called us, how I could seen he had found us fast and carrying bags filled with 3 in his hands.-Where had you been?

-We went to "try to" take something at the 3 brooms. We had something of thirst.- replied Harry

-Oh… good. You couldn´t wait for me?- recriminated the newly arrived.

-Yeah! I am going to wait until you finishing to make empty the store to your brothers!- I spited him and he don´t returned to open the mouth. In this moment Mc Gonagall began to call the 6 th year to return to the castle and not long after we come back to be in the school. When we arriving we went directly to the Chamber Common:

-Well… I believe that within all, we got fun.- commented the red sitting in one of the armchairs.

-I may say that yes. A little interrupted nothing else- Harry followed a little angry by our attempt to go to take something.

-Well guys…- I started, while gave a look at the clock of the room. The 10 of the night, we had fallen hours talking in the common room in our house. -I am going to sleep.- I got the armchair in which had been sitting for hours and conveyed a kiss on the cheek, first to Ron and then to Harry.

-Until tomorrow.- I said to him

-Equally.

-Ah! Hermione, I forgot it. A little late but… you see so cute without the uniform. I say, with another clothes.

-A lot of…. thanks?- I thanked him with a smile incredulous and so astonished in the face.-Until tomorrow.- I said goodbye and got without losing time towards the quarters of the girls. Once I came up as I was getting closer to my room, were made audible many and strong murmurs. I decided open the door.

-Mione! You arrived! - exclaimed Luna to see me enter.

-So? How the you?-questioned Ginny, apparently there was a kind of meeting because they were all invading my room and of my friends. -I may say well. But …You? What are you doing all here?

-Guess!!!!- Lavender sat in her bed but very disturbed, seemed excited about something.

-What?

-Say it to her, Parvati!!!- the blonde looked at the brunette just as concerned as she was or even more.

-I lost my virginity!!- She said it very proud.

-WHAT???!!!- I couldn´t believe it.

-Yeah!... A few days ago, with Seamus Finigan. But I hadn´t encouraged to tell you ….

-And how was it?

- Do you want I count all the details?

-No thanks- all came face to disgusted.

-Welllllllllllll girls, I think that´s better Luna and I go back to our room…- said the babe while they heading towards the door together with the Ravenclaw- If the professors see us walking in the corridors to these hours they going to kill us.

-You are right. We see you tomorrow!- Lavander said goodbye.

-Until tomorrow! Although I don´t know if I can sleep now because Parv…-Luna shut the door of the bedroom and with this also her murmurs. Then a deadly silence invaded the fourth.

-Hermione something is wrong?- Lav asked me to see me pale as the wax.-It seems you fell pressure or something like this….

-No Lav don´t worry is that I am tired.- My friend not insisted most and the 3 sleeped.


End file.
